Welcome to the Jungle
by treegirl90
Summary: A Yu Yu HakushoGrav crossover were Pandora is the daughter of a famous singer, Who's name happens to be Ryuuichi Sakuma. When Ryuuichi goes on tour and Pandora must stay behind things get weird. She must stay with an asshole & cant do a thing about it.


Hello! Shi here with another story for you! This story's a cross over between Gravitation and Yu Yu Hakusho. Yes I know weird but it'll make sense later on. Well I'm here to introduce this story with an anime character. Today it's K-sama, also known as Claude Winchester from Gravitation.

K-sama: Shi doesn't own anything got it! Points gun at lawyers, who run in fear, Now that that's settled….

Shi: um thanks K-sama… well now to leave you with my favorite Incredibles quote ever, I just saw this movie tonight and this is the funniest quote in the movie.

Where is my super suit?

Hm?

Where is my super suit!

Why do you need it?

The publics in danger!

My evening is in danger!

Woman Where is my super suit!

We've been planning this dinner for two months, don't you run out on me!

It's for the greater good!

I am your wife! I am the greatest good you're ever going to get!

&&&&&&  
&&&&&&&  
&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&  
&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&

&&&&&&

(A/N… when fighting bears… use gloves)

Pandora Sakuma sighed as she stepped out of her car. She read the sign of the school and winced. What kind of name was 'Mary Ellen's school for girls' anyway? She thought to herself and sighed once again. Grabbing her book bag, she shut the door to her car and marched through the courtyard and into the school.

She spotted the office right away and walked into the room and headed up to the desk. A snobby looking girl with blue hair was standing right in front of the desk, Pandora sighed to herself and tapped the girl on the sholder.

"Excuse me, but would you move? Your in my way" She said frowning at the girl as the girls eyes narrowed

"You must be new here, so let me give you a piece of advice. I'm the richest girl in this school, so treat me like a queen" The girl spit out from the corner of her mouth

Pandora smirked and brushed past her and looked at the secretary and smiled.

" Hello, my name is Pandora Sakuma, I need my schedule can I have it please?" She asked and heard the blue haired bitch take a sharp breath, she smiles widened.

"Of course Sakuma-san, just one moment" The secretary said standing up and walking to a file cabinet, pulled out a couple papers and returned to the desk. "Here is your schedule and a list of the rules and dress code, Your first class has already started so why don't you hurry and get there, Have a nice day and welcome." the secretary explained handing Pandora the papers.

Pandora turned and saw that the girl with the blue hair was gone. She shook her head and started down the hallway to her classroom.

As she reached the classroom she heard a loud voice and recognized it as the blue haired snobs voice, she stopped and listened.

"So while I was in the office this ugly girl walked in and tried to make me move! But I heard her last name and it's Sakuma! She's the daughter of the famous singer Ryuuichi Sakuma (A/N: from gravitation), she's richer then me!" The girl practically screamed

Pandora chooses this time to enter. All heads snapped to the door as she walked in. She gave an evil smile to the blue haired bitch.

"Um… hi, my names Pandora Sakuma and I'm new here. " Pandora said addressing the teacher and ignoring all the students in the class.

"Well hello Sakuma-san, Styx-san here was just telling the class of your arrival," The teacher said smiling at her.

"Yes I heard as I came in," Pandora said with a slightly offended tone.

The blue haired girl paled and Pandora smirked even more evilly.

" Well welcome I'm Mr. Ryn, if you'd please tell us a bit about yourself" The teacher introduced sitting on his desk

" Um. Sure. I'm Pandora Sakuma and as you've all heard my father's Ryuuichi Sakuma, the singer from Nettle Grasper. I've lived in California my entire life, I speak six languages fluently I like to street race, um… I've got a thing with peoples eyes… um that's about all" Pandora listed off with her fingers " Can I sit down now?" she asked the teacher.

The teacher nodded and Pandora sat down in an empty desk by the window. She stared out and noticed someone trying to break into her '65 mustang; she jumped up and ran out side yelling at the thief as she approached her car

"Hey get the fuck away from my car!" She yelled pulling the person away from her car by their coat

She glared at the person as they pulled out of her grip and faced her. It was a man with white bangs under his bennie. He had gold eyes, a perfect nose, and lips that begged to be kissed. His eyes were narrowed in a glare that matched Pandora's.

"Excuse me? Your car, this is my car" He snapped

"No it's not. This is my '65 mustang, the license plate is AIC 182 I had it custom made the AIC stands for Alice in chains and the 182 stands for Blink 182. The interior is blood red with black and midnight blue flames." Pandora hissed not taking her eyes off the mans

He looked down at the license plate and then the interior and sighed.

"Your right I'm so sorry" He apologized

Pandora noticed that he had the most velvety voice she had ever heard and she grew up hearing singers every night!

" I'm not convinced of your sincerity, sorry you'll have to do better then that. Tell me why you were trying to break into my car for starters, then well go from there." Pandora said tilting her head to the side.

" Really? Well then I'll tell you. I wanted to skip and I needed a car, and this one was so close by I couldn't help my self I had to take this car," He explained with a dazzling smile

"I don't believe that either, your going to run out of story's eventually and when you do, you'll have to tell me the truth" Pandora said flashing him an evil grin.

The guy's head turned to the right and Pandora turned to look at what he was looking at. It was her teacher and like half the class spilling out of the building and towards her car. Pandora glared at the blue haired bitch as she came over to the two.

" Hello Yoko-san, what are you doing with this slut?" She asked smirking

Suddenly the bunny in Pandora's car started ringing. Pandora swore pulling her keys out of her pocket and opening her car door. She grabbed the rabbit and pulled out a cell phone.

"Hello…. Oh hi K-san…. No it's going fine…. Sure… Yuki-san… Why would he… oh I get it now… But what's going to happen to my car? Oh Noriko-can will come with him and drive it. That works… Alright…Ja Mataine"

Pandora flipped the phone shut and looked at her teacher and the rest of the people around her.

"Um I'm going home now, a friend of the families is coming to get me" Pandora said to her teacher and walked back into the building and came out a few minutes later with her bag and the rest of her stuff.

As she walked out a car sped into the parking lot screeching to a stop. Three people got out a woman and two men. One of the men had blond hair and the other had black. The one with black hair ran over to Pandora and hugged her.

"Pan-chan you ready to go? Yuki-san says we're gonna go to the studio and hear Ryuuichi-sama sing" He chirped dancing around

All of the people realized who it was and swooned. It was Shuuichi Shindou, from Bad Luck.

" Give me a second Shu-can, I need to grab a few things from my car. Hey Yuki-san" Pandora said prying the singer off.

The man with blonde hair nodded and the women walked over to the mustang. Pandora followed and opened the driver's side door. She threw her book bag in the back and grabbed the pink bunny.

"Remember Noriko-chan, be super careful with her, she's my baby" Pandora reminded the women

"Hai, hai Pan-san I'll be super careful" Noriko said grabbing the keys and jumping in.

Pandora walked over to the other car that Yuki stood by.

"Come on Shu-chan! Unless you want to stay here" Pandora called holding the door open.

The black haired boy ran back to the car and got in the back. Pandora sighed and got in, slamming the door behind her. She rolled down the window and pointed to Yoko and glared.

"I'll deal with you tomorrow, and you" She said pointing to the blue haired girl "Let me give you a piece of advice, don't mess with me or I'll beat the living shit out of you"

The blue haired girl paled and Pandora smirked as they drove away, Noriko following behind in Pandora's car.

At NG studios Pandora, Shuuichi, Yuki, and Noriko listened to Ryuuichi Sakuma sing one of Nettle Graspers songs with outstanding perfection. Shuuichi was close to tears and Pandora laughed at him.

Ryuuichi finished his song and walked out to meet the people watching. He hugged Pandora and Noriko, and smiled at both Yuki and Shuuichi.

"Hey Pandora-chan aren't you supposed to be at school?" He asked giving his daughter the 'you had better not be skipping' look.

"K-san called me and told be that Yuki-san and Shuuichi-chan were on there way to come get me so I left when they got there" Pandora explained looking at K with narrowed eyes as he walked into the room.

"Um… Ryuuichi-san I figured you two should have a talk." K said ushering everyone, but Ryuuichi and Pandora, out of the room shutting the door behind them.

"So dad what are we supposed to be discussing?" Pandora asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well Lee-chan, I have a tour coming up and I think you should stay here instead of coming with me. You need to finish school, and you can't do that living on a tour bus. I asked a friend of mine to let you stay with them and they said that you could." Ryuuichi explained.

As he expected She immediately started demanding to go. Finally Ryuuichi was forced to raise his voice above his daughters.

"You will stay with Styx-san, and her family and that's FINAL!" He yelled saying the last word at the top of his voice.

Pandora was beyond shocked, her father had never yelled at her ever! In her entire life he had always spoke to her in a soft tone, even when she did something to make him angry.

She nodded her head and walked over to the door, opened it and walked out grabbing her keys from Noriko as she walked down the hallway. She got into her car and drove home, were she started packing her things.

Back with Ryuuichi

Ryuuichi sighed as he paced around the room were he, Tohma, Noriko, and K all sat discussing the tour.

"So Pandora-chan has agreed to stay with someone?" Tohma asked

"No" Ryuuichi replied, " I yelled at her and told her she was staying with them, and she didn't have a choice"

Tohma and Noriko looked at him with sympathy, they knew that he had never wanted to yell at his daughter.

" At least she'll be safe, she moving in with them tomorrow then" Tohma confirmed.

Ryuuichi nodded and pulled out his cell phone, and dialed Pandora's number. After six rings the voice mail kicked in and he hung up.

"She either turned it off or doesn't want to talk to me" He informed the group.

The four continued to make plans for the tour well into the night.

Back to Pandora

Pandora cursed as she threw a book at the wall. She had been trying to pack for the last two hours and all it did was piss her off. She cursed again and went to retrieve the book. Stuffing it into one of her suitcases she glared at the door as she plopped down on her floor.

She heard the door to the appartment open and she glared at her shut door even harder. A moment later there was a knock at her door. Pandora stood up and threw open her door to come face to face with the blue haired bitch from school. Pandora let out a growl and pushed past her, slamming her door as she did so.

"There had better be a damn good reason why that blue haired snobby bitch is in my house," She hissed at her father as she walked into the room.

"That bitch is my daughter." A women with gray hair said standing up next to her father.

"Who" Her father continued " has agreed to let you share her bedroom with her, while I'm gone"

"Fuck no" Pandora howled glaring a thousend hells at her father. " Cant I stay with Yuki-san, or Hiro-san, or… I don't know anyone but her! She's a total snob and it sickens me to look at her. Wait better yet, cant I just stay here and have Hiro look in on me?" Pandora pleaded

"No. You could stay with the Kurama's though, if you refuse to stay with the Styx's" Ryuuichi compromised smiling at his daughter

"You really should be more stern with her Sakuma-san or the girls going to walk right over you even more, and her language is atrocious" The women snapped with a sneer.

Pandora glared at the women and sneered right back at her. Then gave her the finger, which made her gasp.

"I'll stay with these _Kurama's_ then since you're not really giving me a choice." Pandora snapped saying the name with a twist of her mouth.

Ryuuichi nodded and picked up the phone from its charger, dialing a number and listening to the other end.

After a few minutes of talking to the person on the other end Ryuuichi hung up.

"They'll let you stay with them. You can miss school tomorrow so we can get all of the stuff your taking there and unpacked." Ryuuichi told Pandora

Pandora walked out of the living room and back into her own room; were the blue haired girl was going through her stuff.

"I don't know what the fuck you think your doing." Pandora spit grabbing the shirt out of the girl's hands

"Well your going to be staying with us so– " The blue haired girl started to say but Pandora cut her off

"No I'm not so leave my stuff alone and get the fuck out of my room and my house" Pandora spit through gritted teeth.

The girl scurried out leaving Pandora alone in her room she turned on her radio and listened to the song that had came on singing along.

Aishiteta to nageku niwa

Amarini mo toki wa sugitte shimatta

Mada kokoro no hokorobi wo

Iyasenu mama kaze ga fuiteru

Hitotsu no me de asu o mitte

Hitotsu no me de kinou mitsumeteru

Nimi no ai no yurikagode

Mo ichido yasurakani nemuretara

Kawaita hitomi de dareka naite kure

The Real Folk Blues

Honto no kanashimi ga shiritai dake

Doro no kawa ni tsukatta jinsei mo waruku wa nai

Ichido kiri de owaru nara

Kibou ni michita zetsuboto

Wanagashikakerareteru kono chansu

Nani ga yoku te warui no ka

Koin no omoi to kuramitaita

Dore dake ikireba iyasareru no darou

The Real Folk Blues

Honto no yorokobi ga shiritai dake

Hikaru mono no subete ga ougen to wa kagiranai

The Real Folk blues

Honto no kanashimi ga shiritai dake

Doro no kawa ni tsukatta jinsei mo waruku wa nai

Ichido kiri de owaru nara

Pandora loved that song. She danced around her room, her bad mood forgotten as she packed up her things.

A laugh brought her back to reality, so turned to her doorway where her father and another women stood.

"This is Kurama-san" Ryuuichi said simply

Ms. Kurama smiled at Pandora and Pandora smiled back. She knew that she would like this woman. Pandora bowed low.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay with you" Pandora said still bowing.

"It's no problem at all, you'll most welcome at my home" Ms Kurama said smiling " And please call me Mikako"

"Well thank you Mikako-san now if you'll excuse me I need to finish packing" Pandora said coming up from her bow and starting to pack again.

"I think you have a very polite and sweet daughter. I haven't the slightest clue why Takako-san told me that she was rude and ill mannered," Mikako said to Ryuuichi as they walked back into the living room.

"Pandora can be very rude and very ill mannered. But that's only when she dislikes someone, she has a extremely good sense of people characters." Ryuuichi explained.

"That makes sense, well I should be going I'll see you both in the morning then. I still must tell Yoko about our guest" Mikako said as she walked out of the apartment

Pandora finished packing around three am. She threw herself on her bed and proceeded to pass out.

The next morning Ryuuichi had to prod his daughter out of bed and into the shower. When Pandora stepped out of the bathroom she glared and growled. Her bags awaited their owner in the entryway.

"Pandora Rile Sakuma get that ass of yours moving now!" Ryuuichi called from the door when Pandora dallied in the kitchen

"Fine!" Pandora yelled back "I'm coming"

Ryuuichi shook his head at his daughter and held the door open for her when she stormed out of the apartment. Ryuuichi put Pandora's things in the back of his car and they started on their way.

"How many of your car keys do you have with you?" He asked as they pulled into the driveway of an extremely nice house.

"Um. Lets see I have the key for my Mustang, my spider, my Viper, my Harley, my Suzuki. But the last two are motorcycles so they don't count do they? I also have three of my Honda's and two of my hybrids." Pandora counted off " I haven't got to test out the Hybrids yet, Yusuke was putting in a new NOS tank in them for me."

"Please try to be good," Ryuuichi pleaded with his daughter as they stepped out of the car and Ryuuichi grabbed her bags.

"I'll try" Pandora agreed grabbing her messenger bag off the passengers' side floor and followed her father to the front door.

Ryuuichi knocked on the door and a maid was prompt to answer the door.

"Hello Sakuma-san, Sakuma-chan if you'll follow me Kurama-dono is waiting for you, though Yoko-kunshu is at school." The maid said nodding to the butler who relieved Ryuuichi of Pandora's bags and tried to take the bag Pandora had.

"No I'll keep this with me" She told the man waving him away.

" Hello Ryuuichi-san, Pandora-san it's nice to see you both. Ryan will take your things up to the room I had set up for you. My son is in school or he'd be here to greet you as well" Mikako said from her seat on the garden patio, were they had been lead.

"Thank you" Pandora said taking the seat that Mikako offered her.

"I can't stay we have to get going, I'm already late. Pandora has my number if you need anything just call." Ryuuichi said to Mikako.

"Will do. Have fun out on tour we'll see you in a year when you get back." Mikako said

Pandora jumped up and glared at her father.

" A year! You never said you'd be gone a year!" She yelled at him pacing in front of him.

"That's because I knew you'd be like this" Ryuuichi calmly replied.

Pandora made a sound that sounded like a growl and a curse. Mikako stood up and put her arm around Pandora's shoulders while Ryuuichi smiled and slowly backed away.

" I need to leave I'll call you in a few days Lee-chan" Ryuuichi said to his daughter as he turned and left

Pandora stood on the patio in shock staring at the spot her father had stood.

"Why does he call you Lee?" Mikako asked bringing Pandora out of her trance

"My middle names Rile so he just calls me Lee, it was also my mothers name so." Pandora explained " Will you show me to my room please? I think I would like to unpack now"

Mikako nodded and showed Pandora to her room, then left her alone.

Pandora started to unpack her stuff first putting the pictures of Shuuichi, Yuki, Noriko, Hiroshi, Fujisaki, Tohma, Mika, K, her father, and finally her mother.

Pandora sighed and looked at the picture of her mother. Everyone told her she looked like her mother, epically her father. They had the same jaw the same nose their eyes were both placed in the same place; they even had the same hair color, a dark blood red. The only difference was Pandora's eye color; she had the eyes of her father, as her mother had always said. A dark blue instead of a hazel color.

Pandora sighed and continued to unpack. She put her clothes away and then all her art stuff, then all her books and cosmetics, then all the rest of her supplies. She sighed again and threw herself on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Pandora-san, my son should be home in a minute if you'd please join me downstairs" Mikako said indicating that Pandora should get up.

"Hai Mikako-san right away" Pandora said getting up and following Mikako downstairs

As they reached the bottom of the stairs the door flew open before the maid could open it. A man with long white hair, fox ears, and like five foxtails. Pandora looked at the man's face and freaked out. That was the asshole that tried to steal her car. He looked up at them and his face contorted in annoyance.

"What the hell are you doing in my home?" He asked with scorn in his voice.

"Yoko-san! This is the houseguest I informed you about last night. Be polite!" Mikako scolded

"She's the one I was telling you about mother! The bitch who yelled at me" The man, Yoko, defended

"I only yelled at you because you were trying to steal my car. My baby!" Pandora snapped glaring

"I never heard that part of the story. You were trying to steal her car Yoko-san" Mikako asked with a quirked eyebrow

"So it wasn't important," He said with a shrug of his shoulders

"Not important! I spent over six months fixing the engine and putting NOS and other stuff in that car! It cost me a small fortune to fix up that car! And you say it's not important!" Pandora hissed taking a step forward and getting up into his face.

The boy took a step closer getting into Pandora's face as well. He smirked at something he saw and brushed past her, going up the stairs and disappearing down the hallway.

"Would it be alright for me to go out for a while I would like to test out the engines on a couple of my cars?" Pandora asked Mikako, turning to look at the older woman

"Yes of course Pandora-san but please be back here by eight, that's when we have dinner" Mikako answered smiling at Pandora.

Pandora thanked her and left the house pulling out her cell phone as she walked down the driveway. She didn't notice the shadow of a person behind her.

"Hey Yusuke it's Pandora… can you come pick me up in one of my hybrids please? Yes I want you to bring both of them; I need to test them out… Have Keiko drive the other… no I don't… you've got my signal? Be here in ten." Pandora said the someone on the other end.

In a short amount of time you cars pulled up. They looked similar. One was a fire truck red and the other a midnight blue. A woman got out of the midnight blue one and threw Pandora the keys.

"Here Pan-sama. I'll ride with Yusuke," The woman said getting in the passengers side door of the red car.

Pandora smiled and got in the blue car, revving the engine as she pulled away. The mysterious follower got into a car and followed behind the two cars.

Pandora led the people through the city making tons of turns, going through back allies and side streets. Finally reaching their destination, an abandoned air base.

The drivers of all three cars got out. Pandora looked in the direction of were the mysterious man hid.

"Come out I know your there. There's no point in hiding anymore." Pandora called over.

A moment later a black Honda drove up and Yoko got out. Pandora glared at him with disdain in her eyes.

To what do we owe the pleaser? Have you decided to make my life hell or something you pain in the ass?" Pandora asked leaning up against her car.

"No… I wanted to race you, If I win I get your mustang" Yoko said smirking sexily.

"And what if I win? You have nothing I want" Pandora asked him cocking her head to the side.

" I'll do anything you want for 24 hours." Yoko answered

"I told you, you have nothing I want. Not even your body, try again" Pandora said smiling.

Yoko gave her a look that was unreadable. After a few minutes of staring Pandora looked away and sighed

"Fine! One race if I win you do whatever I want for 24 hours, you win you get my baby" Pandora said

Yoko nodded and got back into his car, Keiko, the woman who had driven the blue car over, stood on the line Pandora and Yoko would start from while Alex drove over to the finish line. When Alex was at the line he told Bara.

"You both ready?" Bara asked

Both racers nodded that they were

"Ready… GO!" Bara yelled and both cars were off

Pandora +

"Ready Go!" Bara yelled.

That was what Pandora heard. At the sound of the word 'go', Pandora was off. She could hear Yoko's car next to her and turned her head slightly to look at his car. It was about two feet in front of her; she let him get ahead a bit. She saw him back off the gas a little bit in a taunt, she grinned and pushed a couple buttons on the computer in the passengers seat, a beep was heard in her car and she pressed a series of keys. The first NOS tank was ready to go. She pressed one more key and her car sped up. She smiled at Yoko as he initiated his only NOS tank. When he was about ten seconds in front of her she hit the buttons for her second NOS tank. She sped in front of Yoko and a second after passing him she crossed the finish line. Her car stopped with a screech of the tires and she stepped out of her car.

Everyone +

As Pandora stepped out of her car Yoko did the same. Pandora saw from the look on his face he knew he had lost. Pandora almost felt sorry for him, Yoko looked at Pandora and flipped her off, not quite but almost felt sorry for him.

"Pandora-sama won" Yusuke said walking up to them Keiko in tow.

"Thank you I would never have known that" Yoko hissed walking back to his car. When he reached his car he looked at Pandora, who gave him a grin

"I'll inform you on when you get to do whatever I want" She said to Yoko and to Yusuke and Keiko she said, "I got to go, I'll talk to you two later. I'll take the red one back with me, can you put new tanks in the blue?"

Yusuke said he would and him and Keiko got in the blue Hybrid and left leaving Yoko and Pandora alone.

"I wont tell your mom if you don't" Pandora said to Yoko as she got into her car and drove off leaving Yoko standing by his car alone.

+  
+

&&&&Alrighty folks this authoress has officially run out of ideas for this chapter. So until next time stay cool and remember to Review! Wait! Before you go I'd like to tell you that I don't own the song. Some one else owns it. It's 'The Real Folk Blues' from Cowboy Bebop…. Peace -Shi&&&&&&&& WAIT! I lied I have a few more things to say to you folks before I let you get on with your lives…. Sorry…… anyway…. I would appreciate any comments you care to give me. Even Flames. I think that they'd be funny to read. Hell I might even give them some serious thought. You never know, I might be in a good mood. Well that's all I wanted to say. Well that and I would like you tell me who in Gravi and Yu Yu Hakusho you all hate the most….. Something "bad" might happen to them Bawahahahahahahahahaha

Ok now I'm really done… I do this a lot I hope you know I ramble on and on….. I have nothing better to do. I think I will leave you with a favorite quote of mine. It's from a computer game..

"I see only darkness……….Oh! Wait my hood is up"……

Tee-hee It sound better when your actually hearing it 'cause the gut says "I See only darkness" in this evil voice then " Oh! Wait my hood is up" Is in this sissy weak guy voice… good times.. Any how now that I'm done rambling please review and/or flame which ever you desire.


End file.
